I Am Invisible
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: Bella, the average Jane or so she thinks , is secretly in love with the kind-hearted, popular Edward Mason. What she doesnt know- he secretly wanted her as well. Will their attempts to be notice work? Will other suitors stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:Just so everyone knows, my song-fics never have the lyrics in them. They are based off the song. I feel pressured to add in every detail if the lyrics are in it. SO LOOK UP THE SONG WHILE READING!)**

I am Isabella Marie Swan

I am daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer

I am a worker at Newton Outfitters

I am dating no one

I am a straight A student

I am best friends with Angela Webber

I am a 'nobody' at school

I am secretly in love with Edward Mason

I am Invisible

Bella POV:

Dinggggg!

Lunch bell, finally!

So I get up out of my seat, gathering my things. As I walk out of the room I see Angela waiting for me.

"Hey Ang." I waved.

"Hi, how was class?" She asked, while we walked to lunch.

"Boring as usual. So… any news with Ben?" I asked slyly.

She blushed a bit and nodded a fraction.

"Really! What!" I questioned excitedly. She has liked Ben for two years now.

"He asked me to go on a date with him on Friday." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Wow, that's great Ang!" I said encouragingly.

"Thanks." She said, smiling slightly.

As Angela and I walk into the cafeteria, I can't help but let my eyes scan for_ him_ in the crowd.

There he is. Edward Mason was sitting down at his table eating lunch with his siblings and girlfriend, Tanya. I don't know what he sees in her. He is amazing.

I look back at him while Ang. and I get into the long lunch line. Emmett must have thrown something at Jasper because Jasper looked mad and was searching for something on his plate to throw back.

I glance at Edward again. His green eyes were shining while watching his family in amusement. He loves his family. You can just see it by the look on his face. I doubt Tanya notices it. But, alas, I'm not the one he chose. I understand why though. Tanya is gorgeous with curly strawberry blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I just have bland brown hair that decides to be curly one day and then straight the next. And don't get me started on my mud colored eyes.

But you can't help but be drawn to Edward. But the sad thing is, is every girl either wants him for his looks, money, or popularity. Sure, I love all those things about him, but I could care less. He is kind, charming, caring, loving, smart, generous, gentlemanly, and so much more. But Tanya would never notice. She doesn't want him the way I want him.

"Beef or Pork?" The lunch lady asked me annoyed breaking me out of my trancelike state.

"Beef." I answered quickly, wondering how long she was trying to get my attention.

I waited for Angela to order her lunch too. Once she got it, I turned around to walk over to our table. But I didn't get that far. Tyler, a kid from my class, had been walking by just when I had turned around and we had collided.

I look down at my outfit to assess the damage. Grrreat. There were pork and coke stains all over my sweater.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice you there! Sorry!" Tyler apologized quickly.

Well, it is just a sweater.

"It's okay Tyler. It doesn't really matter." I said, feeling bad for making him worried over a stupid article of clothing.

"I really am sorry!" Tyler said, continuing to apologize.

Wait a second! I happen to be wearing a sweater, so a shirt under it.

"No it's okay, I have a shirt under this anyway." I said removing my sweater.

Once I pull the sweater over my head I pull down my shirt a bit 'cuz it ridded up.

I looked back up at Tyler who had a dazed expression on his face. Huh? Whatever.

"No blood, no foul." I laughed a bit, walking away with Angela, who offered to share her lunch with me.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mike asked urgently once I sat down at our table.

"Yeah I'm fine. No big deal." I responded.

"You working today?" He asked eagerly.

"Yep." I said, taking a bite of an apple Angela had given me, ending the conversation.

I just let my mind drift off. Guess where it landed on. Or who would be a better question. Ding, ding, ding we have a winner, Edward Mason ladies and gentleman.

I look back over towards Edward's table. They all were immersed in a mini food fight. Everyone was laughing and having a fun time. Except Tanya, who was pouting 'cuz some food got in her hair. Rosalie must have been fed up with her because she lobbed a piece of beef at Tanya. But just before it hit her, Edward blocked it with his tray, like the perfect boyfriend he was. He smiled triumphantly and looked at Tanya awaiting her appraisal. There wasn't any. She just scowled and pulled out her compact and starred at herself in the mirror. Usually I would have laughed at that kind of behavior, but didn't once I noticed the frown upon Edward's face.

I feel so bad for him. His relationship is filled with hatred, impurity, and pride. If we were a couple ours would be beautiful, a miracle, & unbelievable. But it's not. Cause we're not. We're invisible. I'm invisible.

* * *

I am Edward Anthony Mason

I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen

I am a piano teacher for little kids after school

I am dating Tanya Denali

I am class president

I am best friends with my siblings

I am in the 'popular' group at school

I am secretly in love with Bella Swan

I am Invisible

Edwards POV:

My family, girlfriend, and I got to the Cafeteria early. We jump in line quickly, and got our lunch. Beef and pork. Joy. Insert eye roll.

I walk to my table with Jasper and Alice 'cuz Emmett and Rose are stuck in line behind Tanya. Why don't I wait with Tanya? Well, good question. She is over there asking the lunch lady how many calories each food has in it. Why is she watching her weight? I think she is already too skinny. It can't be healthy.

As I sit down I can't help but wonder why I exile myself to dating Tanya. She is prideful, annoying, and rude. Oh yeah I remember. Well, she wasn't like this last year. Okay, maybe she was. But I didn't really care all that much… till this year, that is.

Why Edward, whatever changed your mind? Well, that would Bella. Yes Bella. The new girl. She is beautiful. She doesn't wear all that make up junk, and miniskirts. She is a natural beauty and wears realistic clothing. She also has healthy, non dyed, chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes that seem to be the gates into her soul. But that's not all. She is selfless, courteous, genuine, caring, smart, and more. But I also love her stubbornness and her shyness. Did I mention she was clumsy? Though I don't like her getting hurt… it's kind of endearing.

I just then notice everyone is at the table. Oh no. Emmett and Jasper are getting into it again. Ohhhh, look at Jazz! Ha! He looks sooo mad!!!

Then I hear a large crash and the whole cafeteria goes silent. I turn around to see the accident. Bella. Oh no. Stalker, a.k.a. Tyler Crowley, spilt his lunch all over Bella. Poor Bella. I then hear Stalker start apologizing relentlessly. Bella, obviously being the selfless person she is, waves it off and forgives him. She then pulled her sweater off. I have always been a gentleman. Esme has raised me like that since I was 8, when I went to live with the Cullens. But, it was too much. As she pulled her sweater up it made her shirt pull up a bit too and it showed off her perfect curves. Now, I would have been drooling, but I suddenly noticed Stalker gazing at her. Get lost you creep! But as soon as it started, it was over. She soon straightened her shirt out and walked away.

Geez. I need to clear my mind. So I decided to join in the food fight with my family. It worked as a nice distraction. I noticed Rose getting ready to pelt Tanya with a piece of beef, so I stuck my tray in front of Tanya just in time. I looked at Tanya, obviously expecting a little appreciation from my girlfriend, but instead I got a hard glare and she whipped out her mirror to check for any damage. Tanya is nothing like the kind of girlfriend I envisioned myself with. More like someone who was… Bella.

So why don't you just dump Tanya and get with Bella? Another good question.

She doesn't notice me, and never will. She sees right through me. She wouldn't do it intentionally. Never. Bella isn't self centered. She is just too good for me. It's her subconscious keeping her away from me. But she is everything to me. But she is untouchable. I know we would be a beautiful, miracle, & unbelievable couple, but we never will be. I always think about ways to make Bella notice me, but I know it's a lost cause. She doesn't even notice how I stop and stare whenever she walks by me in the halls. I wish we could be together, but our love is invisible. I am invisible.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Hope you liked it enough to review!!!**

**p.s. read the a/n at the top, I don't want complaints please**

**p.s.s. check out my other stories :)**


	2. sorry

I am so sorry readers. Faithful readers. I appreciate your encouragement and reviews. They have been a blessing to me, really. But I will not be continuing any of my stories. I will put these up for adoption though. Whoever wants them may have them. Once someone has it, I will put a review in this informing you all who owns it.

Thank you and I am so sorry.

Be joyful in hope, patient in affliction, and faithful in prayer. – Romans 12:12

Claire or Whitlock (dot) Mason (dot) McCarthy (dot) Cullen


	3. adopted!

**Twilightxfanatic21 now owns this story.**


End file.
